That Disco Episode
by Aqua395
Summary: In "That Disco Episode" Fez dances by himself. A simple remake of the seventh episode from That '70s Show.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :)**

_**I'd like to think Zenmaster21 because if it wasn't for his fic, That 70s Show, I would never had gotten the rewritte from the series episode :) And my english would have been a lot poor that it is now...**_

* * *

><p><strong>~ That Disco Episode ~<strong>

Jackie bounced her legs back and forth from her seat on top of the dryer, reading the newspaper and glanced every once in awhile to her boyfriend' misfit group of friends, whose were playing a card game near her.

It hadn't been so long since the disastrous keg party at her house that ended with her mom calling the cops and all the adulthood of Point Place in her pool. Since then she had found herself hanging around the basement without the influence of Michael. It was strange, like an invisible force drew her there, and she was almost positive —every day she was more convinced she was right— that this force hung around a certain curly haired boy with rough attitude.

A suddenly announce on the newspaper caught her attention and drew her away from her thoughts.

"Oh my God, Michael!" She yelled in excitement, "They opened up a disco in Kenosha!" She hopped off the dryer and running briefly to be closer of the guys, "You know what? You can wear your Davie Bowie butt huggers." She said slowly, in a failed attempt to make her voice sound seductive.

"Michael, that'd be super!" Hyde exclaimed mockingly.

"Laugh all you want, but my butt looks pretty good on those," Kelso said.

Eric was still snickering, "C'mon, Jackie. A disco? No way," He said.

"I don't know," Donna interjected, "It might be fun to go dancing."

"Oh, we should go," Eric said far too quickly, widening his eyes.

Hyde shook his head, giving Eric a stupid look. That guy didn't even pretend it! And he expected Donna to like him? Poor ingenuous bastard.

Hyde glanced up his left side, finding Jackie dancing excitedly and smiling brightly. Why he suddenly feel the temptation to put his hand 'round her waist? He looked back to his cards, trying to ignore the dancing girl beside him.

"Okay, I got nothin'," Kelso buffed and set his cards down on the table, "I fold."

"Well, then go make popcorn," Hyde instructed him, and then glanced back at Jackie. _Too damn tempting_... "Take 'er with you."

Hyde watched as the pair disappeared up the stairs and into the kitchen, giggling like some kinds of idiots.

"What is disco?" Fez asked, placing down his cards.

"Disco is from hell, man," Hyde answered, using the same stoned voice that he always had on the circle, "And not the cool part with all the murderers, but the lame ass part where all the accountants live."

Eric raised both of his eyebrows when Donna lifted Kelso's cards to catch a look.

"Excume me, um, what're you doing?"

"I'm looking at Kelso's cards," She answered calmly.

"That's cheating," Eric said just as Jackie's voice called from upstairs.

He took a moment before answer Jackie's call. "Donna, why don't you take a look at my cards, then you won't have to wait for me to leave."

"No," She slapped his hands away, but he persisted, holding the cards up to her face and gaining another slap.

"Eric, quit!"

"Tell me want I have, you cheater!"

"_Nothing_! You have nothing!"

Satisfied, Eric let the cards on the table and smirked one more time before running upstairs to help Jackie and Kelso find the popcorn.

There was a small pause; Fez stared at Donna and then he looked to Hyde, "Donna has the stuff for Eric, yes?"

"No, thing, Fez. Donna has a_ thing_ for Eric," Hyde corrected, looking up from his cards at Donna, "Why do you have a thing for Forman anyway?"

"He makes me laugh, he doesn't ask stupid questions," She answered, giving Hyde a look as she said this, "He's smart... ya know."

"No, I don't know," Hyde smirked teasingly.

"Oh, I know," Fez said happily, raising his hand, like a student calling for his teacher's attention. Hyde pointed at him, giving him that attention, "It is because Eric is noble and a woman wants her first love-making to be in the arms of a man she can trust," Fez smiled proud of himself.

At the look on Donna's face, Hyde couldn't hold back his snicker. She faked smiled and nodded for a minute, "Fez," her expression changed all of sudden now frowning, "Go make popcorn."

Fez pouted, but he went upstairs anyways.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the boys found themselves helping Red clean the garage.<p>

"Man, I can't believe Jackie n' Donna are draggin' everyone to that disco," Hyde complained, tossing a spring into a metal barrel, "It's so sad."

"Hey, I'm just goin' to meet Kenosha chicks," Kelso defended, "I'm breakin' up with Jackie."

"No, you're not," Hyde deadpanned.

Eric dropped some empties into the barrel, "So that's pretty much it. I think we've got about... a dollar fifty worth for gas."

"We can go to my house," Kelso said, "My dad's got a ton of empties."

He, Eric and Fez exited through the back door of the garage, leaving Hyde alone with Red.

"Man, I can't believe they're wastin' their money on some disco when they could buy a really big bag of... caramels," He corrected himself with wide eyes, remembering who he was talking to, and offered Red a weak smile.

Red gave him an amused look, "You don't wanna go to the disco?"

"No," Hyde said way too quickly.

"You can't dance, can you, son?" Red smirked.

Feeling a little offended, but unsure why, he felt the need to defend himself, "I can dance," He reassured.

"Of course you can," Red scoffed sarcastically.

"I. Can. Dance." Hyde insisted.

"Not one step."

"You're right, not one step," Hyde caved, looking to the ground.

"Then you have a problem," Red stated, popping open a can of beer, "Because women always wanna dance. _Always_."

"Why?"

"Because they can get close and wiggle around in front of a man in a safe atmosphere."

Hyde grimaced with an uncomfortable look on his face, "I'm not so sure how I feel about wigglin' around in public."

"That's because you're a man," Red said matter-of-factly, "But you better learn, because if you don't, you're gonna be wigglin' around all by yourself."

And he couldn't help but think about Jackie, and how excited she was for a night at the disco. Yeah, okay, she was going to be dancing with her actual boyfriend, but the thought of her and him —himself—, close together while they swayed to the music... and he thought that maybe, just maybe, dancing wasn't going to be so bad.

But, hey, what he was doing thinking about dancing with Jackie? He shouldn't have been thinking about that. Jackie was Kelso's girlfriend, although he had just said that he was going to break up with her, and a guy didn't go around his friend's old girlfriend. That was breakin' the codes.

"Now, if you want," Red interrupted his thoughts, looking away from him, "I can help you out."

Hyde gave him a weird look.

* * *

><p>The kids, plus Midge and Kitty, stood in the driveway. They gang was wearing their nicest clothes, all dressed up for the disco. Donna and Eric leaned against the Cruiser.<p>

"You smell good," He said, "What'd ya do?"

"I took a bath," She said simply, glancing away with a light flush, "I... was thinking of you the whole time."

"Yeah, I do the same thing in the shower." Eric said without even notice what he just said.

Donna had a weird look on her face, "What?"

"Nothing," Eric said quickly, glancing away from her.

Mrs. Forman walked quickly, camera in hand, towards the kids. While she took pictures and directed them of how to pose, Hyde found it hard not to glance too often in Jackie's direction. It wasn't the first time he was thankful of his sunglasses, because no one could see through them, especially in the dark. She looked so beautiful... _no, hot. That was the word_. Her dark plum dress and slight curly hair piled on top of her head with a few ringlets framing her face. _God._ And she was smiling from ear to ear as she hooked her arm through Kelso's and posed for the camera.

"Mom, _mom_," Eric interrupted with an irritating smile while he tried to get the camera off his mother's hands, "_We_ have to go."

Kitty gave her signature laugh and hurried the kids to the car, "Okay, then, don't be late, bye-bye now."

As everyone got into the car, Hyde walked over to Kitty, looking around to make sure no one was looking at him, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He whispered on her ear, "You're the best."

"Oh, you get 'em, tiger," Kitty smiled, playfully slapping his elbow.

* * *

><p>The club was crowded, the lights bouncing around and flashing, the music blaring. They had found themselves two tables and were, at the moment, watching Kelso spas around on the dance floor. Hyde felt his head begin to throb at the annoying blare of the awful music, but he was able to keep himself amused by the throng of fools wriggling around on the dance floor; namely Kelso, who just realized Jackie was no longer with him, but at the table.<p>

"Jackie, where'd you go?"

"I had to get something for you to bite on because I told everyone you were having a seizure," She snapped irritably, clearly embarrassed by his lack of dancing skills.

Hyde chuckled and, as the song changed, he glanced over at the girl, trying to muster up the courage to ask her out on onto the dance floor himself.

"When do they play the disco music?" Fez asked.

"Fez, this is disco," Donna answered.

"No, this is samba," Fez shook his head.

Hyde gave him a weird look, "Fez, man, this is disco, it's crap."

"Oh, I think I like this crap," Fez smiled, standing from his seat with excitement all over his face, "It's boogie time."

The group watched as Fez danced around the dance floor as he drew the attention of the whole disco to him. Kelso seemed a little mad because Fez had proved to be a better dancer than he ever was going to be... of course, he wasn't going to say this out loud.

"Wow, he's really good," Eric commented as the song changed to ABBA's _"Fernando,"_ and Fez began a new number and got himself a new dance partner.

"Yeah, if you wanna dance that way," Kelso pouted.

"I would _love_ to dance that way," Jackie exclaimed. 'But not with the guy I should.'

"You wanna dance?" Hyde immediately asked and Jackie, plus the rest of the group, looked at him in surprise.

Jackie had the shock written all over her face. It was her imagination, or Steven Hyde had just asked her out on a dance? This wasn't right. This was the guy who claimed hating her in more than just one time. This was the scruffy poor guy with who she only hung out because of her boyfriend. And now _he_ was asking _her_ out onto the dance floor?

"Hum... okay," Jackie smiled weakly, "You can't be worse than Michael..."

Hyde removed his sunglasses, tossing them onto the table before grabbing her hand and leading her to the dance floor. He held up one of her hands with her own, his other on her waist, and hers on his shoulder. She tilted her head up so she could look at him, their noses almost touching as they swayed to the music.

"I didn't know you danced, Hyde," Jackie murmured, biting her lip with a soft smile.

"Yeah, well..." Hyde said softly, "Actually, you're my first dance."

"I'm your first?" Jackie pouted teasingly, although on the inside she was really touched that he had chosen her for his first dance, "I'm honored." She felt her cheeks heat up slightly at the warm chuckle that left him.

They continued dancing for a moment, just looking at each other, their smiles vanishing slowly. Neither of them noticed the wide-eye look on their friends' faces, or the angry eyes that had possessed Kelso.

"I think you lost your date," Donna smiled teasingly.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter 'cuz Jackie and I are _history_!" Kelso replied in a frustrated voice.

And as they disappeared into the crowd, out of the sight of their friends, he twirled her around before dipping her, his eyes shifting back and forth from her eyes to her lips. She felt her breath increase slightly, a little confused by Hyde's behavior, but also a little excited.

"This is nice," Hyde murmured eyes slightly lidded.

"Mm," She murmured back, eyes in the same position, lips slightly parted.

"Jackie, doll, I feel like I wanna kiss you," He murmured, pulling her back into their original positions, a little closer than before.

She looked at him for a moment, the surprise never leaving her face. She couldn't help it. She was so used to hated Steven Hyde, that this new side of him had her stunned and completely mesmerized. She couldn't understand why Hyde wore those shades all the time; he had beautiful eyes. And yes, it was a time when she thought Michael had the most beautiful eyes in the world, but now they seemed to be so common; they're brown, what so special in that? Steven's eyes are blue, like the ocean, like the sky...

_And since when he stopped being Hyde to be Steven? _Jackie thought to herself.

Suddenly, Jackie found herself wishing for the moment Hyde's lips meet hers. But that moment never came. Instead, she found herself being pulled from Hyde's embrace and Michael's outraged shout piercing her eardrums.

"Michael!" Jackie yelled in surprise.

The blow came straight to his jaw. Completely mesmerized by Jackie, Hyde didn't saw Kelso's fist until it was too late to avoid it. He fell onto the floor.

"Alright, pal!" Kelso yelled, "You and me, right here, right now!"

"What the hell is your problem?" Hyde shouted in rage.

"Jackie is _my_ girl!" Kelso remarked with a possessive note on his voice.

"I thought you were breaking up with her," Fez said confused.

Jackie widened her eyes at the revelation.

"You were going to _break up_ with me?" She asked angrily.

"Uhh..."

Jackie gave a fake, angry smile, "_Bye_, Michael," She strutted away, ignoring Kelso's sputtering as he tried to come up with something to say. Eric pursed his lips in a 'this is awkward' kind of motion, while Fez looked up to Kelso with a nervous smile.

"Oops..."

Kelso could only pout at them.

* * *

><p>Hyde walked quickly through the parking lot towards the Vista Cruiser. Not ten feet away from his destination, he stopped when he saw her. She was sitting on the hood of Eric's car, shaking and sobbing loudly. His first thought was walking away, but something made him walking forward the tiny brunette.<p>

"Hey," He greeted.

"Hey," She greeted back.

He took a seat next to her on the car.

"I'm sorry you lost your boyfriend because of me," the moment the words left his mouth, Hyde frowned confused. He had just _apologize_?

"Why are you apologizing? He's the inconsiderate bastard that wanted to break up with me," Jackie said bitterly, "You didn't do anything wrong. And you certainly know how to dance," She added with a cocky smile.

Hyde gave her an uncomfortable smile. Why was her always so hard to talk to? It was like every time he wanted to say something nice to her, the cruelest side of his brain beat the crap out of his good side, making him said the worst things to her.

Jackie gave him a sweet smile, "Thanks for a lovely evening, Hyde," and then she did something that even surprised her; she kissed him on the cheek.

An uncomfortable silent followed the exchange. Neither of them wanted to look at the other in the eye, unsure of what to say to make that embarrassing situation a little better. They weren't used to act so friendly around each other.

"You... You're welcome," He coughed forcedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Re done :)<strong>


End file.
